


On usefulness and the passage of time

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: Days Gone By [35]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: prompt-in-a-box, Gen, Loss, Memories, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's hard to believe without Nagi-san's assurance.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On usefulness and the passage of time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts Dec 23, 2009 _"we were holding the future in hand"_ from 31_days and _"I'm still reeling from the loss, still a little bit delirious"_ (A Fine Frenzy - Near To You) from prompt_in_a_box's Round 14 (revisited).
> 
> Title taken from the [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** theme for April 11, 08.

It's dark here, a room filled with blackness and heavy thoughts, where time is of no consequence, because there is nothing to measure it with. It's frozen in a state of constant night.

His body has adapted to the nonexistence of time and space – he's without a sense of either, doesn't move, just floats in nothingness. He cannot tell up from down.

His mind works in sluggish gasps between waking and dreaming. He's too exhausted to know which. Every moment since they've locked him in here seems like a nightmare, as surreal as his lost sense of gravity, the spinning sensation while lying still, as though he drank too much sake.

How long has it been anyway, since the darkness closed in on him? Days, weeks? Hours?

How long since Nagi-san died?

It's another nightmare he hopes to wake up from. He would like to imagine he was knocked unconscious during their operation, that everyone – Nagi-san, Karako-san and the rest of the Scar Chain members – were still alive and waiting for him to wake up. But that would be denying their sacrifices, facing away from the change that they brought.

(He finds it hard to believe in change without Nagi-san's assurance.)

Their deaths are too fresh in his mind, too vivid and too painful to be anything but real. He has already witnessed too much cruelty here, more than he would ever have expected to see in a lifetime. That's why he hopes that in the world outside his cell time still moves on, that the truth found a way beyond the prison walls to cast a light upon the atrocities going on here. At least some part of their objective should have been achieved.

Their deaths should not be in vain.


End file.
